This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Snowboarding is a sport that has of late, been increasing in popularity. To snowboard, a rider must have boots and bindings to properly manipulate the snowboard. For the rider to be secure and allow the ability of being able to have more control, it is beneficial to have secure bindings. There are many existing bindings that are adjustable by using straps and other adjustment mechanisms to secure the boots of the rider to the board. The problem with current snowboard bindings is that they are too slow to be tightened and secured to satisfaction. This is a problem because, after each run, the rider must unstrap one boot from the binding in order to get onto the ski lift to get back to the top of the mountain. At the top of the mountain, the rider must re-strap and readjust the boots into the bindings. Another problem is that when snowboard riders desire to practice stunts on rails or other terrain, they must continually unstrap their bindings to remove their boots from the bindings and have to then re-strap their boots into their bindings. The act of re-strapping and readjusting becomes annoying and monotonous and can even cause the rider's gloves to wear down after a while.